


Magnoid Boine

by slothosauruss



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, Funny, M/M, Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 00:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14297121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slothosauruss/pseuds/slothosauruss
Summary: 5 times Alec didn’t call Magnus by his real name





	Magnoid Boine

**Author's Note:**

> dont even ask what I was on when I wrote this

It all started by just one simple text. One text that was initially one thing and then that stupid predictive text had changed it on Alec’s phone. But that one simple mistake led to a whole fiasco…

  
**1.**

 

**_TO MAGNUS_ **

_Magnoid, I need to ask you something._

  
**_FROM MAGNUS_ **

_Magnoid? I dont know I magnoid, I think you got the wrong number darling._

  
**_TO MAGNUS_ **

_shit. I meant Magnoid._

_FUCK! Magnoid_

_M A G N U S._

  
**_FROM MAGNUS_ **

_Ohmygod. I love you darling. What do you need?_

**_TO MAGNUS:_**  
  
_Just come over, I hate my phone_

 

  
**2.**

 

“Magnus!” Alec shouted to his boyfriend, who was supposedly in the bathroom.

  
“Mags?” Alec repeated when no one answered.

And then Alec sighed. He knew what Magnus was up to.

  
“MAGNOID!” Alec shouted and shortly after his glittery boyfriend walked out of the bathroom smiling knowingly.

“Yes, My Love?” Magnus walked over to Alec who was sitting on their couch.

“You are so annoying.” Alec grumbled.

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Magnus smiled innocently and sat on his boyfriend.

Alec hummed as Magnus kissed him.

“Don’t try and distract me.”

“what if I just want to kiss you.” Magnus pouted.

“Stop making me call you magnoid and then I can kiss you. it was an accident, it was funny at the time, its old now.”

“Oh I totally disagree.” Magnus kissed Alec again.

“One last question though. Whats my last name?”

“Boine.” Alec grumbled.

“Im sorry I didn’t hear that. What is my name?” Magnus teased.

“Magnoid Boine.”

 

**3.**

 

Magnus straddled his boyfriend and cupped his face. He darted his tongue into Alec’s mouth and smiled into the kiss when Alec moaned. Alec broke the kiss to pull his top over his head and then basically rip Magnus’ shirt off of him. Magnus wasn’t afraid to admit it turned him on. A Lot.

  
“I love you Alexander.” Magnus said against Alecs lips.

“and I love you Magnoid Boine.”

When Magnus realised what his boyfriend had just said he started laughing so hard he had to lean onto Alec’s bare chest for support. Judging by the repeated movement of Alec’s chest he was laughing too. The two cuddled up next to each other laughing for a lot longer than necessary.

  
“How can you be so dorky but sexy at the same time?” Magnus asked.

  
“How does that even work?” Alec raised his eyebrow.

  
“I dont know. You make me laugh with your dorkiness but I also want to eat you right up at the same time.” Magnus smirked and licked his lips.

  
Alec hummed in approval before smiling again, “So is the “Magnoid Boine” thing becoming a thing now?”

  
“you tell me, you are the one who wanted me to stop making you say it.”

  
“Maybe I just like making you laugh.” Alec said in his husky voice when he wanted Magnus to kiss him. And Magnus, would never say no to his boyfriend.

 

**4.**

 

“So me and Magnoid are going to- why are you looking at me like that?” Alec asked Izzy who was giving him the weirdest look imaginable.

  
“What did you just call Magnus?”

  
“Uhhhhhh. Magnoid?” Alec shrugged

  
Izzy just kept looking at him like he was an alien though.

  
“Its an inside joke between us,” Alec explained, “but I didn’t realise I said it until I said it.”

  
Izzy started laughing and hugged her brother tightly.

“You are so cute Alec. And you might hate me for it, but I have to tell Magnus what you called him.

Alec tried to complain and stop her, but he was laughing toward to even try.

 

  


  
“Magnus, you are the love of my life and I dont want to spend the rest of my life without you. So will you make me the happiest man alive and will you Magnus, Magnoid Boine, Marry me .” Alec cried tearfully.

  
Magnus, who was crying, but now laughing wetly brought his boyfriend, no fiancé into tight hug.

  
“I don’t think you are meant to make me laugh during a proposal, Alexander.” Magnus laughed, tears still streaming down his face.

  
“What can I say? I saw the opportunity and I took it?” Alec laughed as well.\

  
“Through a proposal?” Magnus raised his eyebrow.

“What?” Alec shrugged, “You wanted a unique and different proposal, you got one!”

Magnus couldn’t help but cup Alec’s face and kiss him hardly. He turned his head so he could deepen the kiss and Alec followed suite but made a noise and pulled away.

  
“You didn’t answer my question.”

“That wasn’t a good enough answer for you.”

“I want to hear you say it” Alec smirked.

  
Magnus chuckled lightly. “Alec lightwood, it will be man pleasure to marry you.”

  
Alec never thought he had ever been happier in his entire life, and thought his chest was about to explode with euphoria. All he could do was lean forward and kiss his fiancé with all he had, which would hopefully explain his feelings more than actual words


End file.
